The invention relates to a sunshade with carrying bars pivotably fixed to a central headpiece for fixing screening surface structures and with supporting bars for supporting the carrying bars in a position spread away from the central headpiece and whose inner end is connected by means of an articulation to a sliding body, which is displaceable on a pole connected to the central body and to each of the carrying bars is fixed a different surface structure.
Known sunshades of this type suffer from the disadvantage that in the case of a large span such as is e.g. sought for restaurant gardens, in the folded up state they constitute a large structure, which can only be opened with difficulty as a result of the carrying bars which move outwards on spreading out. Tables or chairs located in the vicinity must be removed be forehand.